Colonial Chronicles
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Several one-shots of America in his younger days when England still owned him. FLUFFY!
1. Supper

**So i have been in Idaho visiting a few family members for about a week. So that is why this is being uploaded on a tuesday and not sunday. Sorry but the internet their was awful which means i didn't really have a choice on the time I could post.**

**Anywhore, this will be a new series and will have several chapters. If you have a suggestion that you would like to read for a chapter please let me know. **

**Hope everybody enjoys~**

The year was 1607 and the tiny colony of America was waking up from his nap in his caretaker's arms; his big eyes slowly opening to meet England's.

"Well it's about time you were up isn't it?" America yawned and gave him a smile. "Hello big brother! Is it almost time for supper?"

The Englishman laughed. "Yes of course Poppet. Why don't you go and play while I prepare some food." England placed his brother down carefully. "Now run along." The tiny boy nodded and scurried away out the door and down the steps.

"America is so cute! I just know we will be together forever. Now I should make some beef stew for him, I do know that is his favourite." The older nation chopped up a few onions and carrots to throw into the pot. Now all that was left was the potatoes…but they weren't in their usual place in the pantry. "Oh that's right! I put them out to get some sun." **[fun fact: letting potatoes out in the sun makes the skin bitter, making them less appetizing to bugs and critters!] **

England walked out to the porch but found no potatoes. What could have happened to them? England pondered this for the longest time until he noticed a faint giggle. He turned the corner to find America colouring faces on the potatoes and several sticks protruding out like limbs.

"America, why are you colouring on the potatoes?! We need those for supper!" The Brit exclaimed. He was clearly irritated at the thoughtlessness of his colony.

The colony looked down into the dirt. "I'm sorry Engwand…but the potato people were sad because they couldn't talk to each other so I decided to help them…you're not mad are you?"

"No…it's alright because I was going to peel them anyway, but let's not play with food from now on. If you want I'll make you a few dolls tomorrow. Now come on in for the night, its getting dark after all." England patted the boy on the rear to knock any dirt off the white gown.

The potatoes were peeled and cut into the pot and shortly served to the table. "Say your prayers America before you eat." **[****After all it can be difficult to remember that America was once a basis founded on purity. Wonder what happened to that.]** "Dear Word, pwease bwess our food and may it strengfwen our bodies, in your son's name we pray, Amen." "Very good America, you are learning rather quickly." England applauded. *he has such a cute voice.*

America gave him a smile and finished off his stew.

"Engwand?" America questioned.

"Yes, poppet?" England responded as he finished his dinner.

"Are you gonna love me forever?"

England smiled and stroked the boy's hair. "Of course I will!"

"No matter what?" The little boy asked just to be sure.

"No matter what. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm gonna love you forever too!" America reached out and hugged him with all his might but released when he realized he was crushing the other. England coughed and began to breathe again.

The older gave him a little kiss. "You're so cute!"

"No I'm not!" the boy puffed out his chest and gave a stern frown. "I'm tough!"

England pinched his cheek. "Hey! That hurts!"

"I thought you were tough?" England replied with a grin.

"I AM!" America folded his arms with a pout. England picked him up under the arms and swung him through the air but the boy kept his arms folded.

"Oh you really are the tough bloke aren't you? I can fix that!" He brought the boy's tummy to his lips and blew a raspberry into it. America laughed and squirmed, losing his toughness and switching back to cute. "E-Engwand! AHAHAH! S-ST-OP! That TICKLES! AHAHA!"

Arthur pulled away and cradled the boy in his arms. "See I told you! You'll always be cute to me! Now shall we get ready for bed?" America nodded so they went off to bathe, get tucked in for bed and have sweet dreams~


	2. Bathtime

England called out for his colony. "AMERICAAAAA?! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

No response came so the Brit began to search around every corner. He scratched his head in frustration. "Where is he?...Oh! May be the fairies know!"

Just in time a few fairies flew by to say good morning to England. "Good day, England!" They said in unison.

"Good morning girls, you wouldn't happen to know where my America is, would you?"

"Yes we would! We can show where he is! Follow us!" The fairies flew off for England to follow behind.

The group soon arrived at a big muddy puddle in the middle of the forest with one naked, filthy little boy right in the middle of the mess.

"AMERICA!" England cried. The colony stopped his playing and turned to his caretaker. "hi England…"

The Brit lifted the boy up by the underarms and looked him over. "Goodness boy, what were thinking!? I was really worried! I couldn't find you."

"But England, I used to do this all the time."

"Yes but I thought I told you not to anymore, you might run into savages!"

"Savages?"

England nodded. "Yes, the red skinned demons. They are no good and will kill you if they find you."

"You mean the Indians? But I used to live with them."

England set the boy down and pulled him behind back to the house. "I know you used to live with them. But now you know that we are the only righteous beings and they are unholy heathens. This is the last of that talk, understand?"

America sighed. "Yes big brother."

"Good! Now we need to get you cleaned up before lunch."

The bath water spilled into the bathtub and England turned around from the steam to grab America.

"Okay America time to-?" The boy was gone. Great! He had tracked mud all through the house! It was going to take forever to clean up now. First things first though, he had to find that mud tracking boy.

"America?" England called as he followed the tracks to the coat closet. He swung it open to see America hiding between the coats. The Brit scooped him up as America giggled.

"That was not funny America. You got mud all over the place which I am going to have to clean up! Don't do that again." England swatted him on the butt, not hard but enough for America to go "Ow!"

The two arrived to the bathtub again where England dropped him into the water with a splash.

"Hee hee! This is fun!" he said as he splashed in the water. "England! You're dirty too!" the boy splashed his big brother with the water who in return gave a glare as a stream of water spurted from his lips.

The Brit reached in and splashed his colony playfully back. America laughed so England shed his muddy clothes and joined in on the bath.

England scrubbed the dirt from America's hair with a nice massaging head scrub. The boy rubbed back into England's lap as he continued, occasionally moaning from the good feeling.

"Mmmmm…that feels good big brother! Keep going." England would have except he sensed a little excitement building in his nether regions. His face flushed and removed America from his lap quickly.

"What gives big brother?"

"I-I just….got all the dirt from your hair is all, its clean enough."

"Oh okay! Can we get out now?" England nodded and exited from the tub to dry off.

The American soon followed and got ambushed by a towel to his hair. "HEY!" he exclaimed.

England chuckled and continued to dry his colony. "Okay! You're dry, now let's get your clothes on." At the words America ran from his superior in fear of getting caught. "I don't want clothes! I wanna go naked! Gotta catch me if I'm gonna where clothes!" England sighed as he chased his playful brother all around the house.

"Never gonna catch me Engwand! I'm super fast!" The boy ran as fast as he could with England lingering behind, obviously going slower than usual to play along.

"Oh I don't think I can go on! Just don't turn into the kitchen! I can't even make it!" America laughed and darted into the kitchen. England smirked as he kept behind the corner, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The colony rounded the kitchen and was about to run back down the hall but instead the Brit snatched him up by surprise. "GOTCHA!"

"Hey no fair!"

"How is it not fair? The game was for me to catch you!"

"Y-yea b-but…oh all right! You win…this time!" England laughed at the wit and pulled him in for a big hug.


	3. Injury

Today, America was confident. This time he was gonna jump off the swing and land on his two feet. The boy had never gotten the bravery to jump off from a height more than a foot off the ground which just so happened to be the height England had made the swing from the ground at a standstill. "I'm gonna do it today! I'm brave just like England wants me to be!"

He ran his way out to the big sycamore tree near the beginning of the wild field. He lifted himself onto the wooden plank and kicked off from the ground, sending himself into the air. Alfred swung his legs out to pierce the clouds and pulled them back in once he moved back.

The butterflies began building in his stomach as he rose higher and higher with each kick. But just thinking of how proud his big brother would be gave him the strength to continue.

"Okay! This will be easy peasy!" He encouraged himself. He gave a big kick forward and pulled back as he swung behind.

"1!" he kicked forward once more then retracted.

"2!" He was at the perfect jumping height now.

"3!" Al kicked forward with all his might and threw himself from the seat of the swing. For the moment he was flying, it was exciting and terrifying all at once. The moment sure didn't last long though as gravity took its place in the fall back down to Earth.

The little colony fell right on his face in the dirt with an "OOMFFF!" His mangled body regained movement as he pushed up from the ground.

America was so startled by the pain in his knee that tears welled in his eyes. His lips shook and sniffled through his nose. There was no stopping it in the end as the floodgates let loose.

Poor little America bawled and sobbed from the pain in his scuffed knee. He gripped his leg close and hugged on to it.

"W-WHAAAAAAHAAA! AAAAAAA! I-IT HUUUURRRBBBSSSS! BUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled, the local animals gathered around to see what the matter was.

Meanwhile England was gathering the few clothes America actually owned to wash. He piled the little white booties and gowns into a wicker basket and continued outside. He paused as he heard the cries of pain.

Arthur forgot the washing completely and dropped the basket of clothes. He ran to the sycamore tree and found his weepy little boy clutching onto his leg. Feeling a panic instinct, the Brit knelt down to the boy's level and picked him up carefully.

"Shhh…its alright. You're okay now. I've got you. Big brother will make the pain go away." The other consoled as he walked back up to the house.

"B-but it hurts s-sooo MUCH-WHAAAAA AH AH HAH!" America nuzzled down into England's shoulder to cry harder until he was seated on the kitchen counter.

"America did you know that kisses make the pain go away?" the Brit asked.

The boy sniffled and shook his head. "Well, I can prove it to you." England lowered his head down to peck a kiss on the little boy's knee. He looked back up to see America staring at him in astonishment.

"What is it Al?"

"How did you DO that!?" he asked excitedly. Arthur blushed a little at the question.

"Big brothers have magic like mothers do." He explained. "Now we need to dress the wound."

America was confused by this terminology. "Dress?" he asked.

England grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on America's knee. The boy flinched and pushed it away. "Engwand that hurts!"

England gave him another peck. "Will you be a big boy for me so it doesn't infect?" America pondered the decision but gave in eventually. The cloth stung but he knew he had to be a big boy or the cut would hurt even more. He bit his lip and sucked it up.

"Okay, now all that's left is to wrap it tight." England bandaged the cut in moments with a cloth gauze. "There! That wasn't so hard was it?"

America felt the fabric of the bandage and smiled. "You're the best big brother ever Engwand! I wuv you!"

America hugged England tightly and the Brit returned with his own embrace. "I love you too."


End file.
